In His Arms
by The Alternative Source
Summary: After saving Quentin Lance's life with her bare hands, Felicity retreats to a place where she thinks no one would follow her. She was wrong. Oliver would always follow her. *Just some angst/fluff, Pt.5 of 7 Days of Olicity*


**In His Arms**

**By TheAlternativeSource**

/ / / / /

**AN**: Part 5 of 7daysofOlicity. For some reason I had the hardest time writing this. Everyone was super noisy at home so I hope you like it and get what I saw when I found the picture to match this. Which is available on my profile. Enjoy dears!

Don't forget to come on over and follow me on:

**Twitter**: TheAltSource

**Tumblr**: thealternativesource

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

/ / / / /

The foundry door slammed opened and Oliver sped down the steps, followed closely by Roy. His face was openly panicked as he looked around the foundry for her. When he spotted Diggle he headed over and quickly asked, "Where is she?"

John stepped forward with his hands up in a placating nature as if trying to calm him down. "Oliver I…"

Oliver cut John off as he looked around the foundry. He needed to see her. Make sure she was ok, "John, where is she?"

John let out a sigh before pointing behind him, "She's in the bathroom."

A confused look crossed Oliver's face, his brow furrowing, "Why?"

John hesitated for a second before saying, "To wash off the blood."

Oliver let out a small fuck as he quickly walked over to the bathroom. Not wanting to scare her he lightly knocked on the door, "Felicity? It's Oliver. Can I come in?"

No response came. He could hear the shower running inside. Testing the door he found it unlocked. "I'm coming inside," he announced as he opened the door and stepped inside. He surveyed the room as he closed the door. Her clothes were strewn on the floor, as if she was in a hurry to peel them off. Her jacket, shirt and skirt were covered in blood.

Looking across the room he caught sight of her figure through the clear shower glass. The steam in the room made it so he only saw her silhouette. She looked defeated, her shoulders slumped and head hanging there as she stood under the shower.

Cautiously he said, "Felicity?"

Her head turned to look at him through the glass but she said nothing before returning to her original position. He didn't like this. Didn't like the way that her body looked like it was trembling or the way that she didn't respond to him besides looking over at him for a second. He needed to get to her.

The words came tumbling out of his mouth, "I'm coming in."

This time she did say something even though she didn't move, "…Oliver. It's ok. I'm…"

"Not ok," Oliver finished as he toed off his shoes as he took off his jacket and shirt. He didn't care where he threw them in his haste to get to her. His pants and boxer briefs followed right after. Opening the shower door gently he stepped inside.

"Felicity?"

Her body tensed for a bit as if she didn't remember him calling out to her, "Oliver?"

Her back was turned to him as she stood under the water, head bowed so the water washed over the top of her head. Now that he was close he could hear her small and quick intakes of air as if she'd been crying. Closing the shower door he extended a hand to touch her elbow, "I'm here."

Turning her he raised a hand to her cheek and pushed her wet hair away. He lifted her face to lock eyes with his and paused at what he saw. Her eyes were red, her face was pale and he didn't know if the streaks of water on her face where from tears or from the shower. Her bottom lip trembled and Oliver stepped into her space, hand still cradling her cheek, "Hey, hey. Shhh it's alright. You're safe."

"You came?" she asked softly in surprise.

He gave her a quick once over and saw that all the blood that had apparently been on her had been washed away, "Of course I came. No where else I'd be."

Her eyes became wide and upset as she remembered why she was in the shower trembling and crying. Oliver felt a part of himself hurt at not being able to protect her from it, "But the people who hurt Detective Lance. He…he…almost…did they put her away?"

Oliver nodded as his thumbs ran over her cheeks, erasing the tears and water there, "Yes, everything's ok. Can you tell me what happened?" He found no use in asking her if she was ok when she clearly wasn't.

Felicity looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek and onto his thumb. He ducked down a little to look at her, "Hey. I've got you. You're safe Lis. Promise."

She followed his eyes as he stood straight again. They were both rimmed with tears. His arms left her face to wrap around her lower back. He needed her to be closer because as much as she was scared, he was scared for her. Slowly he pulled her to his chest until her breasts were pressed against his chest. She was soft and warm against him. He ran his thumbs gently against the skin on her lower back, "It's ok, Lis. He's ok. I promise. Just breathe with me."

Felicity pressed her hands against his chest and looked at her hands, visibly trying to follow Oliver's words and grounding herself at the same time.

"Can you tell me now?" he asked again, hands now moving soothingly up and down her back.

"We were leaving the station. Just going for coffee and…it was a good day. He's been so good lately. His heart…even after Sara and I…I thought everything was going to be ok," Felicity said in a quivering voice, struggling to recap what had happened earlier.

He pressed her a bit closer so her forehead now rested against his chest. He could feel the soft trail of water hit her body and trail over to his skin. She continued. "And then she appeared. She was yelling. Something about it being his fault that her husband was in jail and then…" Felicity took in a tight weeping breath as she shook, "And then she shot him."

Oliver lifted a hand off her back and ran it over wet hair, trailing it down to the back of her neck before starting again.

"He fell before I could catch him, just collapsed at my feet. She was going for him again but…other cops took her down. And then I was on the ground with him…my hands against his chest trying to stop it…but I couldn't."

A large shudder went through her body even though the water was hot and he felt himself become a bit frustrated. She shouldn't feel this. She shouldn't be this trembling mess in his arms. She should be happy and smiling and not crying in his arms. She started speaking again in a small and desperate voice, "I couldn't stop him from bleeding out in my hands. I couldn't stop it…and he was there…closing his eyes and I couldn't stop it."

Oliver rested his chin against her head as he held her close. Her hands left his chest to wrap around him, hands pressed against his back as she clung to him. He continued to run his hand down her hair. Seeing her like this brought a fierce sense of protectiveness over him. A need to never let her feel this pain or experience this sorrow alone, to lock her up in a clock tower and never let the world taint the beautiful light that she was. But he couldn't. All he could do was hold her and make sure that she knew that he wasn't going anywhere even after she was ok.

"Shhhh Lis. It's ok. Quentin's ok," he said as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

Felicity shook her head against his shoulder, "No. He's not ok. I couldn't stop the bleeding. When the paramedics came…"

"They saved him," Oliver explained calmly, "You did good Felicity. I promise, they saved him. You did so good."

Felicity pulled back to look at him, face full of hope as tears slid down her cheeks, "They did?"

Pressing a lingering kiss to her temple he gave her a small smile, "They said if it wasn't for you that he would have died. He would have bled out if you didn't stop it."

Her shoulders lost some of their defeat and her eyes became a bit more aware, fingers digging into his back, "Really? He's alive Oliver?"

"Yes, you saved him. He's ok, Lis. I promise he's ok," Oliver reassured as Felicity's face split into a grin, a small sigh of relief leaving her lips as she buried her face into his neck with a small noise of joy.

"He's ok," she mumbled against his neck. Her entire body starting to lose that nervous and scared tremble that had scared him. Oliver felt himself relax right along with her. Her hands pulled at him so that Oliver had to take a step closer to her to match the step she took back, water now falling against him directly, "He's ok. God Oliver he's ok. I thought he…he's ok."

Oliver pressed his cheek against her wet hair and held as she repeated 'he's ok' over and over. He would hold her for as long as it took.

"He is. He's ok," Oliver told her as they stood there, a slight sway to their step as she relaxed against him, her fears floating away, "You're ok."

Felicity leaned back and for the first time that night really looked at him, "I'm ok."

As much as Oliver was relieved that Quentin was alright, that the woman that had shot him had been taken down and that Felicity had saved his life, he was more relieved about the woman in his arms. The fact that she was no longer crying, or trembling against him. She was here with him and no longer lost in her mind at the thought of Quentin dying beneath her hands.

Lacing his fingers through her hair he met her halfway into a soft and comforting kiss before repeating, "You're ok."

/ / / / /

**AN: Part 6 tomorrow! I've got fluffy fluff for tomorrow. Moaning at the foundry, confusion and pregnant Felicity.**

/ / / / /


End file.
